My Flower Guy
by memories of saturday
Summary: I'm not his stalker or anything, I just happen to send flowers to him. its not like he would have known. this is how I fell for my brother's handsome friend.


Hyuuga corp. blg 6

87th floor, left wing.

Across chairman's room

Dearest Natsume Hyuuga,

Forgive me my dear for I am laughing really hard this moment I am writing this note. My brother Tsubasa niichan had just come home right at this moment from your flat and had told me one of your biggest secrets that you are hiding from me. Well, He said he doesn't really knew about what he saw and that he accidentally found it out this afternoon without any intention to make you mad, he said that even before you guys graduated from college, you had always been the best in keeping things about yourself in the group, but you should have told me about it anyway. I mean it is just so unfair that you my dear, had been holding up your secrets away from me when you knew mine all along.

For the past 19 months that we had been going out with each other, I never even had a slightest clue that you knew everything I had done secretly in the past, leave alone pay attention to me and at the insignificant things I do. Really, what an odd thing for you to make, but I must admit I find it really sweet! And Oh! I badly hope you wouldn't burn this letter until you reach the end Please do. It matters to me.

So tell me, did you figure out that I liked you since I was 17? Do you remember it? It was way back when you are still in your first year in college, the time you first came in our house, just after you family opened a new business in town and you befriended my, a little too stupid niichan. Really! I was devastated by the fact you are 2 years ahead of me and that I never really did have even a single class with you, it kinda sucks you know, but you see, I never stopped liking you. Wait, I'm getting off what I meant to say, rather write. Back to your secret!

Nii chan told me he saw this huge wall size collage of flower pictures in the room you never let me get into whenever I am in your place. Is that true? And hell its creepy that he told me he saw a huge picture of gloxinia (it's the only flower he recognized from what he saw). In the upper left part of the huge collage, I'm suspecting it is the same gloxinia I had given you back in highschool. Do you know what gloxinia means my dear? The moment I placed that flower in your red convertible car's windshield, I was practically confessing you that I fell in love with you from the very first time I laid my eyes you, like when I saw that necklace you gave me for our anniversary 7 months ago. I was young when i placed them back then, and what a foolish thing to do back in my junior years. You found it hilarious don't you? but I have to admit, I would feel really happy if you would tell me it is the same gloxinia I had given you, it took me ages to ask Koko's mother for a single bud back then since I haven't been planting (your) flowers in my own garden by that time. I ended up running down the street and buy her a new sprinkler just to impress her that then, hard it maybe but I was fun. Lots of fun.

Which brings back the memory of the first afternoon I saw you with the gang, you look really handso- no, it would make your head a lot hell bigger if I write that my dear, let's just stick to - you are wearing that cool black concert t-shirt you got from a concert of FM Static and you guys are about to hang out in the arcade station, you were very snobbish back then, Oh! Forgive me my dear, you are still snobbish up until now, the only difference is that, I think by that time you wouldn't even spare me even a single glance at my face, let alone liking me. Well you really couldn't tell don't you? It was funny someone as arrogant like you (forgive me my dear for telling you the truth, though I know you'd just smirk at this line) would fall for an idiot (just like how you call me, see I am being fair in here) like me.

Just so you know, it totally shocked me when you nonchalantly told me one time we are watching a movie at my place that you saw me in the café way before we are introduced by my brother. You see, I never did pay attention to those people whom I casually ran over in different places no matter how good looking they are, I think that's the only reason why I am faithful to you (kidding) but really, it works that way, just like me unnoticing you seating beside me that time, who would have thought that the guy drinking his coffee while I was reading my flower meaning book would be my boyfriend?. Forgive me for that and remind me to send you a purple Hyacinth(the flower for apology and forgiveness) after I grow them in the garden to show you how sincerely sorry I am. By the way, not that you would care but did you know that I come to the café shop every day after I took noticed you had been staying in there for sometimes and I was dreadfully hoping to take a glimpse of you, too bad you rarely went in there because of your violin practice. Wait, do you remember Anna? My friend who used to work in that café, well she liked you too. Well it was funny the two of us were practically crushing on you until she has Kitsuneme, the guy whom you saw me talking two months ago and you ended up ignoring me until I baked cake for you to make amends, just so you know: they are dating my dear, nothing to be jealous about., Anna and I,- we both knew you hated sugar to the extent that you would puke as soon as it touches your tastebuds and that you prefer to drink your coffee in a black cup rather than the typical white one they used to serve 'regular' costumers, I never knew your mother owns that place that time, I clearly thought your family only deals with electronics, not hot delicious coffees, which remind me of how my niichan came up with the idea that I do like you ALOT.

I never did thought he would read between my act, since I had secretly asked our housemaid to prepare you a coffee the same way they serve it in the café shop, just to impress you a little of our family, but then I totally ended up blowing my 'I don't like Natsume Hyuuga' cover when niichan confronted me about my feelings for you. Not in a subtle way but straight to the face my dear, it was long before Ruka proposed to Hotaru 2 years ago. Ruka looks funny that time right my dear? Do you remember those red chrysanthemums he nervously gave to my best friend? I'm very proud to say that I grew those pretty flowers by myself, together with some of my lily of the valley beside the pool side near our place. I told him that red chrysanthemum corresponds to I love you in flower language, I was dedicated to help him when he had asked me on what to give Hotaru, I was very excited that i gave him the chrysanthemums without even realizing that Hotaru doesn't even have a single clue on what those flower means. Even so, she accepted him, and I'm very happy for the two of them, mind you my dear, I had never saw Hotaru so happy before that, not that anyone can tell the difference in her stoic face other than me.

Just as I am writing this thing right at this moment, a crazy thought ran in my mind, niichan mention a huge picture of beautiful yellow flowers and I can't help feeling guilty. Do they happen to be Hyacinths? If so, I would be very guilty for Luna since I have a theory that you broke up with her after I gave you a bunch yellow hyacinth back then. Did you break up with her because of the flowers? Or simply, is it because of me? Well because if you did break up with her because of me, which would explain the reason why she and her nothing to do bff's had been throwing me daggers for the last 6 years every time I would pass their way. Like I care when I have my majors back those times. I have a confession to make my dear,you should know I was so jealous of seeing you two perfectly walking in the hallways together, that sight was enough to make me plant my whole garden with yellow Hyacinth instead of carnations (the flower of fascination) which I originally intend to plant. Luckily, niichan never really did enjoy roaming around our house's vacant spaces or he would have been totally pissed off, you see, he hated flowers as much as I and Misaki nee chan loved them.

Jealousy is something that was new to me back then, but I never realize I could possibly make the hottest, and the most influential couple (according to the forums in the net that I had read on back then) spilt up. Too bad I never knew I was so dominant to you back then, OOPS sorry!, I think I had just been so self-centered. Never mind that part, I'm getting a little out of character in there. Remind me my dear that when we happen to see Luna, I'd tell her how sorry I am. Don't get me wrong my dear, I am never sorry to have you, it's just that I am sorry she lost the best guy she could probably meet in her entire life, not that I think she seemed to mind since she had dated another guy as soon as you dumped her. If I were her back then, I would have at least try to bring you back,.. Wait! I just remembered the little scene I made after I first heard the news about you two going out. Did you know that I locked myself in my room and cry my eyes out until I have the courage to step out, not just simply to go to school but start planting flowers until I feel completely satisfied? I learned something from that time, it is;

_whenever you feel bad, do something you love to do and before you know it, you'd be happy again._

And yeah! About those congratulatory flowers! Remember the red and yellow roses Tono senpai found in his locker after your team won the basketball finals in the interschool competition? I wasn't really meant for him, it was actually meant for you. Those flowers were supposed to express my happiness for you and your team's victory, but since Ruka (yes my dear, he knew about my feelings for you for ages) mistook Tono senpai's locker as yours it ended up with him thinking it came from one of his stupid fan girls. Really? Is there a fan girl who could open her idol's locker to place a huge flower bouquet inside without somebody even noticing her? Oh yeah there is! It would be me, with the help of your best friend. So my dear, even if I am 5 years late now, "congratulations, we were so proud of you in that match!" you should have seen how ecstatic I was, I almost died of cheering for you back then literally since I almost fall of the bleachers, luckily Narumi sensie pass by just in time that I was about to fall, I even remember the girls seating beside me stare at me in disbelief as you shoot for the last points. The funny part in that time is that I can't bring myself look at Tono senpai after the flower incident for a good couple of weeks, in like way, I was never really sure if he found out it was Ruka and I who placed those roses in his locker. I thought it would be better if we could stick with him as my senpai and me as his kohai. Sorry the flowers never reached you, anyway I can always send you some if you want to, besides I heard from your cousin Yoichi whom I had talked too last Monday that you are doing great in managing your fathers main business in there, you better work hard for the flowers my dear.

I'm guessing that in your collage, there is the picture of the white lilacs I had asked someone to lay beside your violin seven and a half years ago. It was when you played Salute de Amour in the school's presentation for the orphans in the asylum. I was absolutely touched of how you played the notes as much as the children do, that made me (in cooperation with Koko, he was the one who placed them near you without me appearing before you) send those lilacs which mean 'my first dream of love' to you without even thinking if you could ever be allergic with them. I learned you are allergic to Tansy (flower of resistance and neglection) from your mom, it's a good thing you didn't end up with hives when I sent you the lilacs for I might have ruined the moment you secretly had with the poor little orphans. Oopsie! I wasn't supposed to tell you I stalked you after you played the piece in the program. Anyway, I always knew you are kind (I know you won't take this as a compliment but rather as an insult but you are my dear) in fact even though I didn't caught you slipping that green pouch in my bag last 2 weeks ago, I know you are the one responsible for it. You thought I wouldn't know. Didn't you? I was stunned when I saw it in clamped in my wallet (it might have fallen in there when you slipped it), I hurriedly opened the pouch and what I saw was a 4 leafed clover carefully tucked in a small brownish envelope. Is it from the temple my dear, cause it seems lucky enough to make me so glee? I was practically smiling like an idiot for the next days because of that leaf. Did you sent it for my job audition in the runway icon? Guess what! If you did, I am proud to tell you the clover works! And I want to thank you my dear! I did get in, just like how you told me I would, and I will be working on with the best fashion designers in the field, you see! It's not just you who is getting on your dream, but so do I! I love my new work, the clovers, and most of all, I love you.

Woah! I remember something; did you keep any of the gardenias I had sent you way back then? Are they in the collage too? If I'm not mistaken, I probably had sent you 6 dozens of it from the time when I was very fond of its pure white colour and its ever so sweet meaning. Do you my dear, know that those white gardenias mean 'I love you in secret'? And I kept on sending them to you hoping you'd at least feel even the slightest hint of my feelings, hoping someday you'd return my emotions and I am glad you did. Too bad you didn't tell me earlier, that would have save my efforts on climbing your manor's gate and sneakily roam around chairman's (your grandpa, I am still so used in calling him chairman even though he insist on me calling him grandpa) garden just to stick a gardenia flower in your rooms window, and me scratching my knees after I stumbled in your porch steps. Now, I start to wonder, have you gotten the chance to even look at the window and see them? Or did I just waste my time leaving them unnoticed? Remind me my dear, that when we come in the manor, I should check if the tape I used in sticking the gardenias and it's probably super dried stems are still in there. And maybe I should try sticking flowers in your flat's window too..! Oh! That would be so much fun! I would be sticking these two Red camellias (I just got them from the flower shop this morning) in the metal frame of the windows to remind you that you are the 'flame in my heart'. Haha! I knew you would likely be throwing them off as fast as I can say the word cat-! Really my dear, sometimes it would be really nice if you would know how mushy I could possibly get.

Oh! I remembered how we ended up together that silent night, and how my unemotional boyfriend happen to asked me out with his so ever monotonous voice, seriously, that's the most unromantic way of asking a girl out that I have ever knew. Why did I even say yes to you?, oh! I remember, because I was in love with you for a long time. I was petrified when you walk towards me and said 'I won the bet Tsubasa, do I get to have my prize now?". I was just in there because of the total disaster niichan had done. He went into my garden and pick on some buttercups which he doesn't know meant childishness and gave it to misaki neechan (was that also part of the bet my dear since I know since I was young that he detest the flowers?), she was furious about it since she had been talking about flower meaning with me one time she visited my flower garden. I even remember you guys laughing that hard at him even when I barged in the arcade station. I was obviously mad that time, who wouldn't be mad anyway when you seriously tried to grow special flowers and your older brother just started pulling its weeds thinking it would impress his girl and end up sabotaging my whole flower bed in your garden since he 'accidentally' spilled too much pesticide on the buds. By the way my dear, you look hot back then (according to Sumire who came by with me that night), did I ever mention I love that maroon red v-neck shirt you are wearing that night? It matches your crimson eyes and the success you attained by winning the violin competition you nailed by then. I am very glad you won my dear; imagine if you didn't then maybe the two of us still maybe running around the bush about our feelings with each other. I wasn't really sure if I should have been pissed off that niichan made that bet with you. How dare he set me as the prize, even though he knew we both like each other, I find it a little insulting of him to set me up just like that, I hate it whenever he played as the match maker, though I can't say he wasn't successful. What if you lost the bet? Not that I don't have a faith in you my dear, don't miss interpret it, but _I believe that there is always as IF in every situation,_ even though I never heard you had lose in anything you fought for. But let's say that niichan won the bet that you lost in that competition, would you still make a move for me? Or we'd just end up being friends (not even best of friends*sniffs*)? The idea of not having you coming over every weekend from work kills me. Promise me you'd come home and eat holawons with me this Saturday, or I myself would drive a thousand miles just to kick your office door and give you a kis- nope not a kiss! I'd get back to you about that when I had thought about it.

So tell me my dear Natsume, did you really know it was me who sent you those flowers? Do you like them? Well you should, because if you don't, I would throw the yellow daffodils that you sent me yesterday through your secretary Nonoko on the floor and let my fellow models run their stilettos on them. Kidding! By the way I like how you wrote 'lasting love and faithfulness' in the card. How did you know what daffodils means? Did you Google it? I bet you did (or Nonoko did?). I love them, I had placed it beside our photo frame (with our picture taken from our last date in Haagen-Dazs) in the living room, and it looks perfect in there, as perfect as you are.

Would you let me see the collage you made behind that door? If you would, then I will be glad to share with you what the other flowers that I sent you mean.

Call me tonight.

Yours truly,

Mikan Sakura.

XOXOXOXO (do you know what XOXO means?)

PS(1): i know you hate love letters so we'd consider this as a memo note. A love memo note to be specific my dear. LOL

PS(2): are you smirking right now?

AN: I wrote this story for one of my best friends Jillian, who happens to love flowers and its meanings to the point she had been reading about them since elementary. Thanks for reading, and I am sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I wish I own GA, but I don't. And all credits are to be given for publisher and the genius mangaka who wrote this wonderful series.


End file.
